Something Diferent
by Inacho - San
Summary: Es un fic que hago para tratar de "romper" un poco los estereotipos de los fics romanceyaoi en los que todo sale perfecto y todos se aman mutuamente... O
1. Default Chapter

Nota de Autor: Este fic es para, básicamente, romper un poco los estereotipos que tienen los fics de romance, en especial los que contienen yaoi y también porque no me parece que un niño tonto y reprimido como Harry pueda ser taaan bueno como dicen...  
  
Harry y Malfoy estaban peleando en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos que tenía Hogwarts, casi todo el colegio se había reunido a su alrededor para alentarlos y vitorear. Golpe va, golpe viene, los dos estaban severamente dañados, amoretoneados y por sobre todas las cosas estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Entre los gritos de los alumnos se pudo escuchar uno por sobre los otros que dijo: - Potter, Malfoy, los dos a mi despacho!.- la profesora Mc Gonagall los miraba a los dos con su peor mirada, era amenazante. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron sacudiéndose las túnicas e insultándose por lo bajo.  
  
-Sé lo mucho que se odian, pero esto es intolerable, sus peleitas sin sentido no producen más que desorden en las instalaciones del colegio. Además siendo prefectos de sus casas deberían dar el ejemplo a los alumnos de cursos inferiores.- Mc Gonagall gritaba a viva voz, parecía que estuviera por transformarse en alguna especia de bestia.  
  
-Discúlpenos profesora, no quisimos hacerlo, ni llegar al extremo de esto.- susurró Harry, asustado.  
  
-Habla por ti Potter.- dijo Draco con desprecio, en un susurro, para que solo Harry lo oyera.  
  
-Con solo disculpas no se van a librar, va a haber que tomar medidas, por ahora solo se les descontará puntos y estarán castigados por el resto del mes.-  
  
-Pero profesora...-  
  
-Sin peros Potter, ahora no molesten y vayan con el jefe de la casa Slytherin para obtener sus castigos, infórmenle la situación.-  
  
Harry se sintió peor que nunca al escuchar estas palabras, si Snape era el encargado de castigarlos sabía de sobra que él era el que peor saldría de todo esto. Ni siquiera podría intentar defenderse ya que el profesor siempre hacía preferencias por los elementos de su propia casa, y en especial por Draco.  
  
Caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al despacho de Snape, Harry caminaba lento y cabizbajo, al contrario de Draco que iba airoso y a paso vivo, con una pequeña sonrisa de picardía en su joven rostro.  
  
-Ja!, estás muerto Potter.-  
  
-Callate Malfoy, no empieces de nuevo.-  
  
-Perdón!?, de nuevo?. Tú fuiste el que dio el primer golpe antes.-  
  
-Vamos Malfoy, sabes que no fue así, no inventes.-  
  
-No se como fue, pero para Snape estoy seguro que va a ser así, sin duda alguna Potter. Y no me contradigas, pues te irá peor de lo que ya te va a ir.-  
  
El camino al despacho de Snape se le hizo más corto a Harry que nunca, era angustioso. Pero lo inevitable pasó, llegaron a la puerta; en el vidrio con letras verdes estaba impreso: "Profesor Severus Snape".  
  
Entraron...  
  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno... que tenemos aquí. Potter y Malfoy, que hicieron esta vez?.- la tranquilidad de Snape era desesperante.- espero que no sea algo muy grande, porque hoy estoy intolerante, no les perdonare nada fácilmente, y menos a usted Sr. Potter, o se cree que por ser famosos se librará de las cosas?.-  
  
-N... no señor.-  
  
-Quién le dio permiso para hablar?. 10puntos menos para Gryffindor.- injusto.- haber señor Malfoy, cuénteme que pasó esta vez.-  
  
-Bueno profesor, lo que pasó es que Potter me insultó por lo bajo mientras yo pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo número 56, a lo que yo le dije "por favor Potter, no seas inapropiado", pero el no tuvo reparo a asestarme un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, como puede ver.- si había algo que Draco podía hacer muy bien era mentir, en especial al profesor Snape, quien parecía ser muy crédulo con él.- Después de esto se arrojo sobre mi y siguió golpeándome hasta que la profesora Mc Gonagall lo quito de encima de mí, y ahora heme aquí junto con Potter esperando por nuestro castigo.- Draco tenía su mejor cara de "yo no fui".  
  
-Aja... veo, veo. Por empezar estarán castigados por un mes, sin tener sus beneficios como prefectos, por no dar un buen ejemplo a los niños. Se le descontará 10 puntos a Slytherin, porque usted señor Malfoy debería haberse defendido; y a Gryffindor se le quitarán 50 puntos por la impertinencia que tuvo usted señorcito Potter.- -Todos los días deberán limpiar alguna aula diferente o, en su defecto, deberán limpiar el despacho de alguno de los profesores del establecimiento.- -Ahora pueden retirarse, mañana a las diez en punto de la noche empezaran por limpiar el aula de pociones, por cada vez que lleguen tarde se les descontarán 10 puntos más, entendido?.-  
  
-Si señor.- respondieron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Retírense.-  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del despacho, cabeza baja y brazos caídos a los lados.  
  
* * *  
  
Eran las diez menos cinco cuando Harry salió de la sala común, despidiéndose de la dama gorda del cuadro de entrada.  
  
Draco estaba en las mazmorras desde hacía ya 20 minutos, conversando alegremente con Snape. Cuando entró Harry el profesor se fue cerrando la puerta con un portazo.  
  
-Bueno Potter, yo barro el aula y tu limpia los calderos; después yo limpio los bancos y tu quita las manchas del techo.-  
  
-Espera un minuto, eres un abusivo.- lo contradijo Harry enojado.  
  
-Está bien, yo me encargo del techo. Está bien?.-  
  
-Si, está bien.-  
  
Los dos chicos limpiaban muy despacio, tenían mucho desgano encima, también el sueño los estaba venciendo y ni hablar del hambre.  
  
En dado momento Draco sacó de su bolsillo un gran sándwich de jamón crudo y queso de cabra (*¬*), del cual no quiso convidar a Harry. Este sin darle importancia empezó a limpiar los bancos. En cuanto Draco terminó se puso a limpiar el techo con un trapeador húmedo.  
  
(Aquí viene... jejejejejejejeje ^O^)  
  
Draco se trepó a un banco para llegar a los tragaluces y accidentalmente se cayó sobre Harry. Quedaron muy juntos, el moreno sobre el rubio. Harry se sonrojo alarmantemente y comenzó a acercarse a Draco con los ojos cerrados, deseando los labios del rubio, como siempre lo había hecho (pero en secreto U_U).  
  
-Draco...- dijo Harry en una mezcla de suspiro y gemido.  
  
-Quítate Potter, que crees que estas haciendo?.-  
  
QUEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!, a Harry se le cayó el mundo bajo sus pies, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él, el chico de oro era rechazado por el amor de su vida. Pero claro, Draco nunca demostró interés por mí, que idiota soy. Si hasta Ron me lo dijo, "eres muy poca cosa Harry, y tampoco tienes una "gran cosa"."  
  
-Eeeeh... Potter, llevas quince minutos sobre mi. Te puedes quitar mariquita?.-  
  
No puede ser, si Draco es tan modosito él, porque no es gay?, o por lo menos bisexual. Y yo que pensaba cargármelo en los castigos, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero solo si él me correspondía. Después de esto todo Hogwarts se burlará de mí, todos lo sabrán, en especial los Slytherin, es realmente mi perdición.  
  
-POTTER!!!!!!!!, ya vas media hora y estás demasiado pesado para que te quite yo solo.-  
  
Y ahora encima de que no gusta de mí me debe odiar, y para colmo me dijo... me dijo... me dijo gordo!. NOOOOO!!!!. Yo le borro la memoria y me voy, no sin antes limpiar el aula. Ok, le borro la memoria...  
  
-Expeliarmus!.- gritó Draco debajo de Harry, mandándolo a volar contra una pared.- y la próxima vez que trates de avanzarme... lávate los dientes Potter.-  
  
Draco dejó el aula.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Qui tal??!!!, terminé le primer capítulo y no se si me gustó como quedó o no porque no lo leí y no me lo memorizo aún. Es solo pa´ cambiar un poquito las cosas, y además dejo a Harry como lo que es (para mí), un estúpido inmaduro (para argentina) un pelotu** de mier**, para España un gilipoll**, para Méjico un pinch* puñete**. Como último y como siempre... PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!. Sé que parece desesperado, pero realmente anima mucho saber que alguien lee tu trabajo. Si quieren otros chapters... pídanlos!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See you space monkeys!!!!!!!  
  
INACHO - SAN, the baby kangaroo.  
  
Mails a: katotinmercau@hotmail.com y si la cuenta está llena... inachosan666@yahoo.com.ar -( solo si la otra está llena, porque a esta no la reviso mucho que digamos. 


	2. Un Ron sin su Hermione

**Nota de Autor: ****Hey, you! Cómo anda gente?. Joy joy, que me tardé en hacer el segundo chapter porque en realidad no tenía la intención "per sé" de seguirla, pero di la opción y ustedes lo pidieron. Primero lo primero, los personajes son de la maldita suertuda de Rowling, a menos que llegue a agregar a unos personajes míos, no lo sé porque no planeo lo que escribo, solo lo escribo.**

**.RESPUESTAS.**

**.GALASU.**

**Whiii!!!. Menos mal que te gustó mi fic, porque a mi me encantan los tuyos, de adeveras... jajaja. Quiero más de Cacería de Brujas!!!!!!.**

** Mil perdones por lo de "Méjico", pero mi compu me lo corrige así. Y lo de pinche puñetero me lo dijo un amigo del msn, mexicano. Y el significado de puñetero te lo explico si nos llegamos a encontrar en el msn. **

**.ALYM.**

**Me alegro que te haya gustado, a mi también ¬¬U... La verdad es que al principio no lo hice para ser humor, ni siquiera a mi me dio gracia, pero si a ustedes si... MEJOR!!!!!!!!. Changos... la verdad es que no me enorgullece, pero me divierte escribir porque no tengo muchos juegos en la PC. **

**.KAT BASTED.**

**Nuevamente me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, pero si le prestaste un poquitín de atención a lo que dije... Harry no va a poder conquistar a Draco... por ahora (sonrisa diabólica). Jejeje...**

**Otra cosita más... a mi también me gusta llamar Drake a Draco.**

**Pero realmente me das una buena idea con lo de Harry tratando de conquistar a Dracolín y este negándose... mi querido Dra-Chan. ˆOˆ **

**.A TODOS LOS POSIBLES LECTORES.**

**  Mil perdones por no subir muy rápido, pero no puedo escribir con tanto calor  X_______X. Y los mosquitos no ayudan, y realmente me gustarían más reviews. Jijiji... Además que estoy estudiando para las materias que me llevé a marzo... ñ__ñU.**

**.SOMETHING DIFERENT.**

**(Chapter 2. ****Ron sin Hermione)**

**by Inacho – San**

****

** Todo puede cambiar de un día para el otro... esta no es la excepción.**

Pienso solo en ti 

_Nada más que en ti_

_Y te extraño..._

_Creo enloquecer_

_No te he vuelto a ver_

_Me hace daño..._

Ron cantaba pensando en Hermione mientras se bañaba en los vestuarios, después de una clase de ¿Educación física?... ---à (Puede ser???).

Era casi lo único en lo que pensaba el pelirrojo, en su querida, adorada y magnífica Hermione. La joven Muggle-bruja lo volvía loco, lo obsesionaba. Durante años se habían peleado en cada segundo que estaban juntos. Y lo sabía, pero lo de Ron era amor... y del auténtico. 

Ya lo había decidido, esa tarde se declararía. Porque estaba seguro de que la chica lo correspondería, era obvio. Era completamente perfecto, habían sido amigos por cuatro años, eran Gryffindors y se complementaban el uno con el otro. 

*  *  *

Como siempre, Hermione estaba metida en la biblioteca, consumiendo el material que la ayudaba a subsistir (según ella...). Los libros más variopintos la rodeaban, formando una especie de barrera protectora.

Pero de que se quería proteger?, pues de las metidas estudiantes de Slytherin, quienes le hacían la vida imposible cada vez que podían.

Además estaba tratando de evitar a tres personas en especial: Harry, Ron y... Draco!. Ni ella entendía porque no quería ver a Draco, pero a la vez se moría por encontrárselo en algún pasillo. Para eso... tenía que ingeniarse un plan.

*  *  *

  Harry se había encerrado en su cuarto después de lo que había pasado con Draco, todavía no lo superaba. Siempre que leía historias de amor todo era perfecto, todos se correspondían mutuamente y terminaban felices. 

Pero esta vez... le habían destrozado el corazón de la manera más vil posible y para colmo de males... debía verlo todos los días durante un mes seguido para cumplir el castigo impuesto por el profesor Snape. Maldito infeliz. --à (queda muy fuerte??).

Ja!, pero no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente. Sea como sea se ganaría el corazón de hielo de su querido y amado Drake. (gracias Kat Basted!!!!!!!!! ˆOˆ)

*  *  *

Durante el entrenamiento de quidditch Draco no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, seguía pensando en la estupidez de Potter al tratar de besarlo. Por un momento hasta se había emocionado, estaba completamente sonrojado y parecía decidido a hacerlo. 

Pero estaba completamente sacado si pensaba que un Malfoy de sangre pura, y en especial uno tan orgulloso como lo era él sería capaz de besar a un Potter, magos desprestigiados. (al menos en mis historias futuras los Potter no van a ser tan prestigiosos como lo son).

Finalmente todo el equipo Slytherin se puso de acuerdo en decirle que se fuera y volviera cuando estuviera mejor. 

Maldición...

*  *  *

Mi impaciencia crece al no verte 

_Y el quererte está acabando conmigo_

Ron seguía cantando mientras buscaba a Hermione por todo el castillo, sin resultado alguno. Pero se había decidido a declararse ese día y no se echaría para atrás. 

Buscó en el comedor, pero no estaba allí; tampoco estaba en los invernaderos, ni en la casa de Hagrid, ni en las canchas de quidditch (a las cuales no se acercó demasiado porque estaban repletas de Slytherins). 

Finalmente llegó a la biblioteca, pero no estaba ahí tampoco (para su sorpresa). Unas alumnas de cuarto le dijeron que se había ido apenas unos momentos antes, cargando una gran pila de libros.

Ron salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor, nervioso hasta la coronilla, la declaración era inminente...

*  *  *

Después de pasar horas y horas leyendo Hermione empezó a sentir cansancio y por sobre todo mucho sueño. Decidió dejar de leer (no por mucho tiempo) y tomar una ducha para despejarse... y pensar en el plan para encontrarse con Draco, su amado dragón Slytherin.

Dejó su ropa sobre la cama y preparó un lindo baño de burbujas (cambió la ducha por la bañera... ñ_ñ). Se sumergió en el agua tibia, esperando calmarse un poco y dispersarse, pero no podía sacar a dos personas de su cabeza, ambas muy especiales...

*  *  *

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron las nueve, hora en la que Harry debía cumplir si castigo, pero realmente no tenía ganas de ir. No quería encontrarse con Draco, solo le bastaba con ver la foto que le había sacado en las duchas, después de su primer partido juntos.

Pero no podía faltar a un castigo y menos a uno impuesto por el profesor Snape; sino el castigo sería peor. Se levantó de su cama, se vistiò con sus peores ropas y salió de la sala común.

El castigo de hoy era limpiar el despacho de Dumbledore. Y esta vez sería diferente, Draco no iba a poder negarsele a sus insinuaciones, dado por seguro...

*  *  *

"¿¿Porque, porque, porque, porque y mil veces porque??", repetía Draco para sus adentros. Porque se tuvo que meter en problemas con el mariquita de Potter (ese era su nuevo concepto del chico de oro... ^ O^). Pero no tenía remedio, el caracortada lo sacaba de las casillas y era simplemente insoportable; no se le podìa negar un buen golpe cuando se lo buscaba. Y ahora peor que nunca, después de ese intento de beso el concepto que Draco tenía sobre Harry era peor que antes.

No había solución para el problema / enfermedad de Potter, pero si había algo por hacer, divertirse...

Wueno y wuenas, el segundo capítulo es más que nada como un preambulo (sería esa la palabra??) para el tercer capítulo, en el que va a pasar algo...

**Me quedó aburrido, pero necesito una introducción, y además me dá tiempo para pensar un poco lo que va a pasar y el rumbo que va a tomar la historia.**

**Me vua a tardar un poco en escribir el otro porque estoy estudiando mucho y porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer (play Pump It Up!!!!!).**

**SEE YOU SPACE MONKEYS...**

**INACHO – SAN…**


	3. Last Chap

Sorry, pero cambié la cuenta. Los voy a volver a subir con el NIck: Ignacio L. Mercau, ese es mi nombre verdadero. 


End file.
